Why?
by Antatobo
Summary: What happened after the kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the kiss and what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost.**

Why?

Chapter 1

Jack sat alone in the caves thinking about life on the island, the hatch, Claire's baby, Shannon's death but everything had just led back to Kate. Why had she kissed him? He knew why he had kissed her back. He couldn't deny it anymore. At first he had told himself it was just him being a doctor that he cared about everyone. That she was just another person on the island but the more time he spent with her the more he realized she wasn't. He worried about her safety more than anyone else's. How his day was complete until he talked to her, seen her smile, heard her laugh. He felt something when he was around her, something he had never felt with anyone else. He was actually happy and there was only one word for it…Love. But what clawed at him the most was 'Why had she run? Why had she just left him there?

Kate was down at the beach trying to keep her self busy, trying to keep her mind off what had happened before but it wasn't working everything had just led back to that kiss. She had kissed Jack because she knew that she loved him, it was so easy to see now. She had kissed out of love but when they broke apart she had run. Knowing that he didn't love her back, they were just friends, he cared about everyone. But he did kiss her back, right?. What must he be thinking now?

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He had to know why she had kissed him and he had to tell her how he felt.

Jack got up from were he had been sitting for the last hour and saw Hurley walk past. "Hey Hurley have you seen Kate?"

"Yea dude, she said she was going to the beach. Got to keep busy. Why?" Hurley said, walking up to Jack.

Without answering Hurley's question he was already out the caves and running down the path to the beach.

Kate had decided that she had to tell Jack how she felt even if it meant him not loving her back. She just couldn't keep it inside any longer.

She got and started walking on the path back to the beach.

**Ok that was chapter 1. Please tell me what you think. Was it good? Was it terrible?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set after the kiss and what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost.**

Why?

Chapter 2

Jack had stopped running and now was in a slow walking pace thinking of how he was going to ask Kate and tell her how he felt. Should he ask her first or tell her first? What happens if she just runs again and…but his thoughts were stopped when he walked straight into her.

"…I'm…I'm sorry" Jack said awkwardly

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't concentrating on what I was doing" Kate told him honestly. She had been thinking about Jack and then she had walked straight into him. He must think I'm an idiot.

"What…um…are you…ahh…are you going to the caves?" Jack didn't no what to say. He had found her, they were alone now was the perfect time to talk to her and all he could say was 'Are you going to the caves?'

"Yea, I needed to…ask Claire something" Kate was feeling really awkward. She didn't think it would be this hard. "So…you going to the beach?"

"Yea I left my…I left something there" Jack replied.

"Ok, well I should get going…to the caves" Kate said putting her head down and walking past him.

"This is stupid" Jack said out loud making Kate stop and turn around. " I didn't leave anything at the beach, truth is I came to find you, Kate I need to ask you something and want you to let me finish cause I need to get it out there"

Kate nodded and took a few steps closer to Jack. "Ok"

"Ok…Kate…I…I need to know why…I need to know why you kissed me?" Jack said finally putting it out there. Jack didn't wait for an answer because he hadn't finished. "Did you kiss me because of everything that has happened the raft, the hatch…Sawyer… or did you kiss me because… because you wanted to kiss…me, not anyone else, me, Jack"

Kate stood there amazed that Jack had been the first to speak up. Kate just smiled at Jack and slowly walked to him. When she was right in front of him she cupped his face with her hand and moved her head until her lips finally met his.

The kiss was filled with so much passion, so much love much love that it got too much and they both had to come up for air. Jack rested his forehead against Kate's as he tried to regain his breath.

"Jack I kissed you because… because I love you" There she had finally said it. Out in the open. She looked up at Jack to see him smiling down at her. Then he gave her a soft kiss and said, "I love you Kate" Jack kissed her again and the both smiled into each other lips.

I hope you like it, please review 


End file.
